Abbys Honeymoon
by WAG2002
Summary: This follows on from 'Abbys Birthday'. Gibbs/Abby. Were will Gibbs take his new bride on there honeymoon and who is the unexpected visitor waiting when they return home. Please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

It had taken every ounce of her womanly charm and a bribe or two to get him to agree to a honeymoon, well time away from work at least. Abby was determined to get at least a few days alone with her new husband and nothing was going to get in her way.

Abby had arranged with the director that both she and Gibbs should take a week off work. A week in the arms of her new husband was something she was greatly looking forward to. It didn't really matter were they spent there time just as long as they were together.

As far as she knew they were to spend the time at home, but Gibbs had other ideas. Gibbs had phoned ahead to Mike Franks and arranged for a suite at the best hotel in the area. This was going to be his last honeymoon and Abbys first so he wanted things to be special, no not special, extra special.

When they awoke the morning after there wedding neither wanted to move from the warm embrace of the other.

"Good morning, Mrs Gibbs"  
"mmm I like the sound of that"  
"You better" he said rolling over to trap Abbys body beneath his own.  
"I was going to ask what you wanted to do today, but I think I know"

Gibbs placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck "well in that case you'd be wrong"

"That's not what it feels like to me" she said seductively  
Gibbs looked her in the eyes and said "I thought we might catch a flight"  
"a flight, as in a plane"  
Gibbs laughed "well you can't really fly with out a plane"  
Gibbs moved so that Abby could sit up a little "thought we might go away for a few days"  
"you mean like a proper honeymoon?" Abby said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Well that's what usually happens when two people get married." Gibbs checked the time "we got 3 hours til the plane leaves think you can be ready"  
Abby practically jumped of the bed "3 hours Gibbs? That isn't enough time, what do I need to pack, were are we going, will it be hot or cold..."

Gibbs got of the bed, kissed her gently and said "Relax. Breath. It's going to be hot, so pack what ever you need for the sun; we'll be gone 4 days. Don't look at me like that, you'll enjoy it when we get there."  
"ok. The sun, I can do that"

"How about I go make some breakfast while you have a shower?"  
"You could always join me in the shower?" Abby said wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"I thought you said 3 hours wasn't long enough? If I join you in there we'd be lucky to make the plane at all"

"good point" she said giving him a quick kiss and heading for the shower.

Before Gibbs headed down stairs he quickly packed his bag, he had the advantage of know exactly were they were going so it didn't take him long.

While Gibbs was making omelettes and coffee for breakfast he could here Abby running around upstairs. Perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much, they didn't have three hours left at all it more like four, oh Abby was going to kill him.

Just as he was plating the breakfast Abby ran downstairs.

"I'm ready, I think"  
"Sit down Abbs and relax"  
"but what about the time"

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that crept across his face "we still time plenty of time"  
Abby stared at him "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are lying to your wife already?"

"Just exaggerating the truth, we have an extra hour"

Abby really wanted to be mad at him, he had lied to her, but she also knew what she was like with time keeping. He'd done it so they wouldn't be late. And how could she be mad at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Breakfast eaten, the washing up done and the car loaded, it was finally time to take his new bride away for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After parking his car at the short term car park he and Abby made there way to the terminal. Abby was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store or more accurately like Abby at Halloween.

"So do I get to know were you're taking me now?"  
"Maybe"

Gibbs carried their bags over to the first class passenger check in desk.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" asked the attendant.

Gibbs handed over his and Abbys passports "reservation for Mr and Mrs Gibbs"  
"certainly sir" she typed a few things into her computer "here's your boarding cards"

Abby looked at Gibbs in shock "when did you get my passport changed?"  
Gibbs just smiled, and led her to the departure gate.

They didn't have long to wait before their flight was called for boarding.

"Flight 893 to Cancun is now boarding, will all first class passengers make there way to gate 5"

Gibbs stood up and offered Abby his hand "that's us"  
"Mexico? We're going to Mexico, Gibbs you are the best"

The plane ride was quick and uneventful, well apart from the flight attendant trying to flirt with Gibbs.  
"Guess that's something I'm going to have to get used to" Abby said.

"What's that then?"  
"Other woman finding my husband attractive"

They walked out the airport to the hot Mexican sun and were met by a smiling Mike Franks. Abby ran over and gave him a hug "what are you doing here?"  
"Could ask you the same thing. Hey probie"  
"Mike. Mind letting go of my wife?"  
"Guess I know why you wanted that hotel suite instead of my spare room."

Abby bounced back over to Gibbs.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to that" Gibbs said  
"What's that then" Abby said smiling.  
"Other men finding my wife attractive"

Mike drove them to there hotel "I'll leave you two love birds in peace. If you can crawl out your room later come over for dinner"  
"You're not cooking are you Mike?"  
"Hey my cooking isn't that bad"  
Gibbs gave him _that_ look.

"Ok perhaps it is, don't worry Leyla has taken control of the kitchen"  
"We'll be there, wont we Gibbs. I'd love to see Amira"

He left Gibbs with keys to a truck so that he and Abby could go out exploring, should they want to.

OoOoOoO

"Gibbs this is beautiful" Abby said running around the suite. "This is like the biggest bed I've ever seen and have you should see the bathroom? You could get two people in that bath tub"

Gibbs took her arm gently and led her to the window "don't forget about the view"

"Wow"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around, and whispered in her ear "care to try out your theory?"  
"What theory would that be?"  
"Whether two people really will fit in that bath tub"

Abby turned in his arm, wrapping her arms round his neck. "That's the best idea I've heard all day"

oOoOoOo

Gibbs manoeuvred the truck down the beach towards a little house. It was the first time Abby had been there so she wouldn't have noticed the changes that Gibbs did. To start with it had been painted and the porch looked in better condition than the last time he'd seen it. The most obvious difference was that there was a string lanterns attached to the Porch railings.

"It's sort of beautiful, I like it." Abby said to Gibbs as the truck came to a stop.  
"It is now, should have seen it a few years ago"

They walked hand in hand from the truck to house, were Mike was waiting to great them with cold beers.

"You made it then" Mike smirked handing a bottle to Gibbs.  
"There are two young ladies inside waiting to meet you" Mike said to Abby.

Abby gave Gibbs a quick kiss before running of to get acquainted with Amira and Leyla.

Gibbs was about to follow her in but mike stepped in his way.

"What's with you Mike?"  
"You're a lucky man Probie, hope you realise that"  
"I do"  
"Just remember if you hurt her…"  
"…I'll hurt you" Gibbs finished of Mike sentence. "Don't go there Mike. You're not her Dad."  
"No I'm not but.."  
"Stop. I've had that speech from her actual Dad, her brother, Ducky and DiNozzo I don't need it form you as well Mike"

"Just making sure you understand, you don't have a particularly good track record with woman"  
"I love her Mike"

Mike Franks had known Gibbs long enough to know when he was telling the truth and the honesty in his voice when he said he loved Abby was there for the world to hear.

Mike smiled "DiNozzo gave you the speech? Would love to have seen that"  
Gibbs laughed at the memory.

Mike and Gibbs joined the ladies in the house were it was much cooler. Amira ran to give her Godfather a hug and then dragged him over to were her and Abby were playing..

Leyla appeared from the kitchen and said "Dinner is ready, if you want to come and sit"  
"Sit?" Gibbs asked looking at Mike "don't tell me you actually have a dinning table now"  
"He made one" Leyla said

The evening was lots of fun for everyone. Amira got to play with her two favourite men, and Leyla got to know Abby.  
After the excitement of the day and all the running round she had done Amira soon fell asleep. That was when Gibbs and Abby decided they had best get back to there hotel.

They said there good night and promised to visit again before they headed back to DC.

"So Mrs Gibbs, what do you want to do when we get back to our hotel?"  
"I have a few ideas"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gibbs was used to waking up early, surviving the day on caffeine and having a short (or two) of bourbon before going to bed, if he went to bed at all.

Waking up with Abby wrapped in his arms was something he was getting very used to. Abby woke that morning with a cheeky grin on her face. She turned to Gibbs and said "Time for another experiment"

"Oh and what does this one involve?"  
"Seeing whether we'll both fit in the shower, of course"  
"Always the scientist"  
"Don't you want to" she pouted  
"Never said that Abbs" he said  
"Race you" she said jumping out of bed.

She was out the bed and in the bathroom quicker than he thought humanly possibly. He smiled to himself; he really was the luckiest man alive. He'd not been this happy, this content in a very long time. Gibbs picked up the phone and ordered breakfast to be delivered in thirty minuets, large coffee for two, continental breakfast and fresh fruit.

"Gibbs I'm getting lonely in here on my own"  
"Better make than an hour" he said before hanging up the phone "On my way Abbs"

They planned to spend that day at the hotel. It was a small but well equipped hotel. There was a spar Abby was dying to try out and she was determined to make sure Gibbs got a massage. Then there was the indoor pool, she could go swimming with out the fear of getting sun burnt.

That evening Gibbs took her to the hotels restaurant, where they enjoyed a very romantic dinner. When it was time to order desert Abby knew exactly what she wanted. So she signed it to Gibbs "champagne, strawberries, you, our room"

Gibbs' only reaction was only to raise an eyebrow and call for the waiter. His gut was telling him that tonight was going to be an interesting night.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The newly married couple might look different but as if you got to know them you realised just how similar they were. They were both caffeine addicts, both dedicated to their jobs and both had wonderful hearts.

A week away from work was all they really needed any longer and one or the other or both would start to worry about work. Abby would start to worry about her lab and Gibbs would start to worry about what trouble his team were getting in. These few days away in Mexico were just what they needed to escape the fast pace life they usually led at the Navy Yard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

There last day in Mexico came around far too quickly, but as promised they went to see Mike and his family again.

They arrived at Mikes place to find Amira and Leyla building sandcastles while Mike sanded some wood. Abby went to join in the castle building; while Gibbs helped Mike built what he know knew to be a new bed for Amira.

The day passed in a very relaxed way. Leyla made dinner again and they laughed and shared memories. Abby enjoyed seeing her Gibbs liked this, it was something very few people at the Navy Yard got to see but if she had her way (and when it came to Gibbs she usually did) then there would be much more of this happy relaxed Gibbs around the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As Gibbs pulled his bright yellow 1971 Dodge Charger into his driveway, he didn't notice a silver sedan across the street. He certainly didn't notice the only occupant of the car watching every move he made, He only had eyes for the sleeping beauty in his passenger seat, he looked at her and thought about how lucky he was.

"Abby, sweetheart, we're home" he whispered  
"But I only just got in the car" she said still half asleep.  
Gibbs chuckled "Well you can stay in the car if you want, but there's coffee inside"  
"Ok I'm awake" she said sitting up.

Gibbs chuckled, Abby never failed to put a smile on his face.

The driver of the silver car witnessed a sight that didn't surprise her. She saw Abby step out of the car and smile at Gibbs, watching Gibbs walk round to her and kiss her cheek again was nothing new. What happened next though was new and made her very jealous.

Gibbs swept Abby in to his arms.  
"I'm not that tired" Abby giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I know" he said kissing her forehead "but it's in my job description"

"There has got to be a reasonable explanation for that" the woman thought to herself, and she was going to find out what it was.

Gibbs carried her to his front door and somehow managed to unlock the door without putting her down, he carried his new bride over the threshold of there home "welcome home Mrs Gibbs" he whispered to her.

Abby looked at him and smiled "I will never get tired of hearing that"  
"Good" Gibbs put her down gently and said "how about you make the coffee while I get the bags out the car?"  
"Sounds like a plan"

With a smile on his face he went back outside to collect the bags from the trunk of his car. His smile soon faded when he saw a woman leaning against his car.

"Hello Jethro"  
"Hollis"  
"I bet you're surprised to see me" she said taking a step closer to him  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've got a job interview"  
"Let me rephrase that, what are you doing outside my house" he said as he walked passed her and opened the trunk.  
"I missed you Jethro, I missed us"  
"Hollis there is no us"  
"But there could be" she said seductively.

Gibbs picked up the bags, shut and locked the car and walked away from her, he was not in the mood for this.  
He was not really surprised to hear her follow him into the house, she always was persistent. A smirk soon crossed his face at the thought of what Abby might say or do to find Hollis Mann there.

Abby heard the door open again and walked out the kitchen carrying two cups of fresh coffee. She was not expecting the sight that greeted her. She looked at Gibbs who put down the bags and quickly signed "sorry, I didn't know"

Abby composed herself and looked at Hollis Mann "would you like a coffee?"

Hollis looked a little surprised at Abbys politeness, they had never been friends "Not that it's your place to ask put not thank you"  
"Ok" Abby handed Gibbs his coffee and said in her best seductive voice "I'm going for a long hot bath; I'm going to need someone to wash my back"

Abby said goodbye to Hollis Mann and headed for the bathroom. She needed space. It's not everyday you come home from your honeymoon and find your new husband ex-girlfriend waiting for you. Abby trusted Gibbs to get rid of Hollis and that little show downstairs would make sure he did it sooner rather than later.

"Hollis, get out of my house before I accidentally shoot you for being an intruder"  
"You don't mean that" Hollis looked Gibbs in the eyes "you do mean it don't you? You're going to throw me out and turn your back on what we had just so you can go be with that..."  
Gibbs interrupted her "be careful what you say about my wife Hollis"  
"your wife?"  
"That's right and if you'll excuse me I have a honeymoon to finish off"

Hollis was too dumbfounded too realise Gibbs had lead her outside until the door slammed in her face.  
Gibbs made sure he locked and bolted the front door, the windows, and the back door and turned the answer phone on. There was no way he wanted to be interrupted again tonight.


End file.
